Une chaussure, une tête et un écureuil
by Alician.H
Summary: Tel un aventurier téméraire, Stiles s'aventure seul dans les bois. Mais une rencontre plus ou moins inattendue, le détournera de son objectif initial. /Crack!fic. Sterek/


**Disclamer:** Nous ne possédons pas le série Teen Wolf. Ça serait trop beau.

**Paring:** Sterek (Stiles/Derek) pour plus tard.

Bonjour, bonsoir. Ceci est un pur délire, sorti de l'imagination fertile ou pas, de moi et de ma bêta. (_TorikagoNoDouwa)_ Vous pouvez, si vous avez appréciez laisser quelques commentaires si vous souhaitez une suite plus... intéressante. (A quoi vous pensez ?)

On se voit en bas et... veuillez ne pas lapider les auteurs et déposer vos fourches sur le bas côté. Merci.

* * *

**Une chaussure, une tête et un écureuil**

Cela faisait des heures que Stiles marchait dans les bois qui bordaient Beacon Hills. Excédé et épuisé, il s'avachit lourdement contre le premier tronc d'arbre semblant accueillant pour son modeste fessier et soupira. Pas que résoudre des enquêtes l'ennuyait, il adorait espionner son paternel à la recherche du moindre indice mais tout de même, une tête ne devrait pas être aussi difficile à trouver. Dans un élan de puérilité, il jeta sa chaussure avec toute sa force de mouche hyperactive dont il était capable. Sauf que la chaussure, cette traitresse, avait décidé pour son bon plaisir de se fourrer dans un terrier escarpé à dix bons mètres de lui.

« Bordel de cul de poulet ! » Grommela la victime.

Et c'est en claudicant qu'il entreprit d'aller récupérer sa chaussure. Essayant d'éviter les pierres sur son chemin, au bonheur de son pied nu, il se pencha pour attraper l'objet tant convoité mais, les lois de la physique n'étant pas avec lui et Stiles doté d'une agilité sans nom, le terrain soigneusement parsemé de feuille le fit glisser en bas de la colline, rejoignant de manière brutale la délicieuse chaussure. Et c'est avec une joie, non dissimulée, qu'en plus de retrouver le confort de son pied endolori, il tomba nez à nez –et c'est le cas de la dire- avec une jolie tête de morte.

Pas peu fier de sa trouvaille, et d'une manière virile et contrôlée, Stiles entreprit de s'éloigner de la vue que lui offrait les mouches et les vers quand un bruit suspect parvint de derrière lui dans les fourrées. « _Faîtes que ce soit un écureuil, faîtes que ce soit un écureuil…_ » Répéta inlassablement le jeune homme. Il se retourna vaillamment et vit… que c'était un écureuil. Rassuré, il souffla un bon coup avant de se redresser, fier que son environnement ne lui joue pas de tours…

« AAAH ! »

Après un hurlement digne des meilleures divas, Stiles eut un temps de réflexion pour analyser la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La forme noire qui gisait désormais près de lui était un loup, un énorme loup, grand comme un poney et… noir et, rouge ? Pourquoi rouge ? La créature était en train de se vider de son sang devant un Stiles encore ébranlé.

« Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre d'embrouilles ? » Se lamenta le jeune Stilinsky.

Pourtant, malgré la frayeur que lui inspirait la vue d'un loup de quatre-vingt-dix kilos, un animal salement blessé ne pouvait rester ici à se vider de son sang. Se rapprochant doucement de la bête, Stiles s'agenouilla pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. « _'Faudrait que j'appelle Deaton, c'est lui le veto' pas moi. _» Mais le loup décida qu'il avait assez dormi et dans un mouvement instinctif, se jeta sur la pauvre proie sans défense qui ne voulait que l'aider. En un clin d'œil, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé le dos plaqué sur le sol moussu, une gueule béante le surplombant dotée de beaucoup trop de crocs à son goût. Les pupilles du loup, d'un bleu trop électrique pour être naturelles, fixaient celles tétanisées du jeune homme comme si elles cherchaient une réponse à une question imaginaire. Il crut même y déceler quelque chose d'humain. « T-tout doux mon grand… G-gentil loup… » Bégaya-t-il pas très sûr de lui. Le fait de bouger n'aidait pas l'animal qui se vidait soigneusement de son sang sur les genoux de Stiles mais son regard ne se décrochait pas du visage de l'humain qui regrettait très fortement de ne pas avoir écouté son père.

Soudain, le loup se crispa et il s'écroula sur le flanc aux côtés du jeune homme qui se permit un soupir soulagé. L'animal tremblait violemment et sous les yeux ébahis de Stiles, se métamorphosa en une tout autre créature.

Un écureuil.

**FIN. **_Ou presque..._

* * *

**PS :** Non, plus sérieusement, si ce début de fiction vous a plu, nous pouvons écrire la suite. Mais nous avons besoin... de vous. Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe après ?

A vos claviers ! :3

En fait, la vérité est que l'une de nous à du partir.. donc on a abrégé l'histoire.. pour mieux la reprendre ensuite ! ;)


End file.
